To Hurt the One You Love
by Astrozombiee
Summary: Ciel is continuously being bullied and beaten at school, is there no one who can save him from this terrible life? SebxCiel, AU, lemon, a little angsty.


**Disclaimer: Don't own these characters. So you no sue me!**

**Inspiration from this story came off a picture I saw by _angelskully_ on devientart called '_kuroshitsuji modern times_'. Her interpretation of the picture and mine are different so… heh… I didn't actually read her summery of the picture until I was actually about to post this actually… ^_^'**

**Sebby-chan may seem a _little_ OOC…. He's a little more caring and sweet. Why? Because I made him like that.**

**PS on a totally different note, this is my longest one shot ever -is proud-**

**Warnings: Sex, little bit of angst, and an ooc Sebastian.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Loud chatter filled the classroom of 11a. Students clad in brown suit pants and blazer decorated with the school proud emblem of a Phoenix stampeded around the enclosed area while waiting for their teacher. Huddled in their various social groups, the students do what they are known for. The unruly boys shouting colourful words to their classmates laughing at each other's insolent behaviour, the flamboyant girls whispering the latest gossip to their friends in overly loud, hushed tones, and the nerdy bunch going over the days before homework. Hidden in the corner of the classroom lost in his own world, a single boy sits waiting patiently waiting for the moment the teacher walks in and breaks up the other students tedious chattering.

Looking around the classroom, the only boy sitting in solitude tisks as he sees the unruly group grab some spare chalk off the teacher's desk, and start drawing on the blackboard in front of them. Not interested in the idiots' behaviour, the introverted boy by the name of Ciel Phantomhive, gazes out the window next to him.

Time drifts slowly past and the civil whispers of the girls start to turn into harsh taunting words. Already used to the insensitive whispering that travels around his class, Ciel easily blocks out what is being said between his peers and continues to stare out the window at the forest like trees that surround the high school.

Finally a click of the entry door attracts the delicate looking boy's attention.

_Could he take any longer! _

Ciel, having been at school more than an hour couldn't understand why his black haired teacher was late for his own class.

_He better not have been stalking that cat I thought I saw this morning on the school grounds_. _If he was... He's going to get a piece of my mind_ _later._

Having also heard the door opening, the rest of the class ran back into their seats in a disorganized manor, pushing and shoving the other students out of their way in their rush. By the time Sebastian, the black haired teacher, stepped into the classroom not a student was out of place.

Walking slowly towards his desk the black clad man glanced around the classroom at the perfect behaviour of his students. Not a student out of place and there are no upturned tables or chairs. Pausing at his desk, the black haired teacher inconspicuously lowered his head and scanned the floor while keeping one eye on his students as if daring them to do something while he wasn't looking at them. Not noticing any dangerous traps set by the students Sebastian returns his gaze to his class. Frowning slightly, Sebastian took one more questioning look at all his students as if daring them to spill what they did to make his classroom so tense.

Seeing that none of the students were going to answer his hidden threat, Sebastian went to turn towards his desk behind him when he saw his most prized student looking fearfully behind where he was standing. The young boy's eyes open as wide as saucers and his mouth was working like a gaping fish. His already pale skin, had gone nearly translucent in fear. Muttering a small prayer (even though he wasn't religious), Sebastian was hoping to whoever was listening that it wouldn't be as bad as Ciel's face made it look.

Unsure of how he could have missed it as he walked in the door, Sebastian let out a small growl and resisted the urge (grudgingly) to murder the students he was meant to be teaching. Covering the whole of _his_ blackboard was abusive words and pictures aimed towards his charge. 'DEMON', 'MONSTER', and 'DIE!' were repeated over and over with pictures showing exactly what the students thought Ciel was and what he should do to himself to make everyone else happy. Grabbing the duster Sebastian furiously wiped of the abusive messages displayed on the blackboard.

Unsure of how to go about things from here on, Sebastian attempted to control his breathing and calm down. Knowing from experience that his students didn't listen to him about leaving Ciel alone, Sebastian was at a loss. Yelling at the class didn't do anything to them, it only gave them the satisfaction of knowing that they got under both his and Ciel's skin. Giving them detention only gave them time to plot new ways of torturing the young boy, and all the teachers knew that they can do much, much worse to Ciel. That is why after three class swaps, Ciel was placed in Sebastian's class so he could look after the poor boy. Only now, he failed. You would think that a bunch of 17 year olds would have more self control than this.

Turning to face his students, Sebastian prepared himself to see his young charge. Ciel was always traumatised after an event like this happens, only at the moment there is nothing he could do to help him. He could only watch as the teen tried to get his own self control back and hope that he wouldn't do anything stupid later.

Looking at the young boy, he noticed that Ciel's face had gotten paler than before turning into an ashen white, and with his already pale complexion it made him look sickly. His whole body was shaking and his eyes where open wide. Even without a name on the board, everyone knew who the abusive words and drawings were aimed at. The frequently occurring mental and physical abuse to the teen couldn't be good for his heath.

Shifting his attention to the rest of the class, Sebastian decided to not let this deed go unpunished. His students would feel the wrath of a thousand demons upon them.

No one hurts the one he loves.

* * *

Only half listening to Sebastian as he conducted the lesson, Ciel tried to think of other things other than the deceitful drawing the other students drew up on the blackboard. Thinking of the things that await him at home didn't even lift Ciel's sour mood. No matter what he tried to think of, all his thoughts kept coming back to what his class did to him, _again_.

_You would think that after the lecture the others were given last week that this wouldn't have occurred anymore. I am sick of being treated like dirt! Can't the others just leave me alone?_

Only two weeks before hand, Ciel was beaten within an inch of his life. Two older students thought he would make a great punching bag and beat him after school in the boys' bathroom. If it wasn't for Sebastian noticing that his charge wasn't waiting for him after school by his car and went looking for him, Ciel wasn't even sure he would be sitting in class at this very moment. He still had the blue and purple burses covering his fragile boy.

Sebastian seemed to always be there when Ciel needed him. When he was being beaten up, when he was alone, when he had no one. He is always there whenever he called him out of school and needed help. But right now, Sebastian was just his teacher. Teachers cannot do anything against other students, and the students know this. Hell, Ciel just wished that one day these students will get what they deserve. Ciel would get his revenge on everyone who ever abused him and humiliated him. He would make them all pay for everything they did to him.

But for now, Ciel was just there to be used by everyone. To have no friends and to have no one who could help him when he is vulnerable and hurt.

Cradling his head in his arms, Ciel attempted to drift off into some form on unconscious state. The thought of being around the other students in is class any longer was enough to make him break him. He couldn't do this anymore. No more. There is only so much a person can take before they snap. Right now, Ciel was at breaking point.

_I can't take this anymore. I'm going to go home, maybe then I can finally break where no one can see me. It's taking so much effort to not break down into tears now. Maybe I can just rest at home and forget everything that has happened today._

* * *

**Morning recess. **

"Ciel." Ignoring his teachers request, the younger boy with his head bowed continued to walk out of the room. "Ciel, wait a minute!" Retching out to the distressed teen, Sebastian grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him to a stop. "Wait," Motioning towards the bag on the teens shoulders, Sebastian continued, "Where do you think you are going?"

"Home." Ciel said with his head bowed. "I want to go home..."

Noticing the strain in the young boy's voice, Sebastian had to fight the urge to pull the anxious boy into his arms. This wasn't the place to do that. Sebastian could get fired for 'inappropriately touching a student'. The most he could do was just stand there with his hand still connected to Ciel's arm. The only comfort he could give the boy.

"You have to stay at school." Sebastian said firmly. Noticing the younger boy about to argue Sebastian continued quickly. "Just until the end of the day. Then I'll drive you home. Wait until then. Please?"

Knowing that Ciel could hear the worry in his voice, the desperation for him to stay where Sebastian could keep an eye on him, Sebastian knew that Ciel would stay for him.

Ciel struggled with the idea of leaving school where he knew that he would escape the harassment of the other students, or staying in the place where all his worries were but for his guardian to know that would be safe. God knew just how much Sebastian worried about him whenever Ciel was out of his sight. Ciel knew it tore the older man up on the inside whenever he was hurt or missing for any period of time. Even though Ciel knew he shouldn't be happy about what has been happening to him, it made him slightly glad on the inside to know that he had at least one person in the world who cared for him when he was hurt.

Ciel knew the answer before he even fully agreed on it.

"Fine. I'll stay." Looking up at his teacher, Ciel settled for a fierce glare. "But I'm staying in your office." Not leaving any arguments, Ciel pulled his arm away from Sebastian's and walked out of the classroom and headed towards where Sebastian's office was located.

* * *

Sebastian let out a sigh as he watched Ciel walk towards the block where his office was located. At least he knew that Ciel was going to be safe now at least until he could check up on him after school. No students were allowed to go into the teachers office. The only exception was the younger teen. The other teachers understood the reasons why Ciel was allowed into the office and allowed him in, this way at least they could keep an eye on him for Sebastian.

Moving back to his desk Sebastian couldn't stop thinking about how the young boy could be so mistreated all the time. It didn't help that Ciel would never fight back, he just stands there and takes whatever punishments the others feel he deserves.

Grabbing a silver knife from his desk draw, Sebastian started to carve up an apple. One day the kids are going to go too far and end up fatally wounding him. Ciel wouldn't even call for help.

Two weeks back, a few students nearly got what they have been wanting this whole time. After waiting at his car for a good 15 minutes, Sebastian thought he would go find out what was taking Ciel so long to collect his belongings. Hearing some commotion in the boys' bathrooms, Sebastian walked in to see two boys beating Ciel against one of the walls. Ciel's eyes were forced shut under the already swollen skin of his face and dark bruises already appearing across his pale body. The only sign that he was awake was seeing the beaten teen cough up a mouthful of blood. Sebastian, frozen at what he was seeing, didn't see the knife appearing from one of the boys until it was nearly too late. But being Sebastian, he quickly intervened and stopped the boys before the knife made contact with the beaten boy's body and in turn saved his life.

That night had been the most traumatic for the older man as he sat in the hospital with the unconscious teen hoping that he would wake up. To his relief, Ciel awoke the next morning in a fit of tears and pain. Sebastian had never been relieved to see him awake. He could deal with and help Ciel when he is in pain and hurting, but there was no helping a dead man.

One would think that the school would have done more with the incident than suspend the boys, but obviously not. After a three week suspension, the three boys who beat his charge into an unconscious state are allowed to come back to school.

On some level, maybe Ciel thinks he deserves to be hurt all the time, for him to be punished in the worst way possible. After all killing your parents isn't very socially acceptable, an accident or not. People don't tend to act kindly to those who commit murder. Sebastian tightened his hold on the knife in his hand.

Even after countless attempts to try to change Ciel's mind on the matter of his parents, Ciel still thinks that he is to blame and the cause of all his suffering to date from other people.

Popping another apple slice in his mouth, Sebastian sighed. Ciel makes things entirely too difficult. Maybe it's time for another talk with the young boy.

One by one the students from Sebastian's class start to file in the room, each having one last word with their friends before there next class.

Maybe it's also time to have another chat with his _perfect_ class while he is at it.

Watching the last student take his seat, Sebastian gripped the knife tighter in his hand. In a fraction of a second the knife was thrown from Sebastian's hand and was flying with a deadly accuracy through the middle of the class. The small glimmer of light reflecting of the small metal instrument and the _thunk_ of the knife connecting with the back wall caught the class's attention. Everyone in Sebastian's class turned to stare at the knife embedded in the wall behind them.

Grabbing his students' attention, Sebastian gave his class an unnerving smile.

"Now, I think it's time for us to talk about what happened this morning."

Two classrooms down from 11a, the students swore they felt a bone chilling aura surrounding the area and students screaming and running out of there classroom to get away from their demonic teacher from the very depths of hell itself.

* * *

**After School**

Spending five hours in a cramped office didn't do Ciel any good. There was only so long someone could sleep for before their body rejected even the thought of sleep. With not enough room to even pace around the tiny office, Ciel was left to his own thoughts.

Sighing loudly Ciel let his head rest on the desk in front of him. How much longer did he have until Sebastian finished work? Once he was done then he could finally get away from this place.

After the third hour in Sebastian's office, Ciel was tempted to just leave and walk home. The only thing stopping him was the fact that Sebastian would worry about him, and Ciel he would get yelled at because he left and didn't tell the overprotective man. He had a shitty day already, he didn't want things to be worse with the only person in the world who cared about him.

Lightly banging his head on the table, Ciel cleared his mind from any thoughts hoping to get to sleep again before Sebastian finished work.

If Sebastian didn't come with the next 20 minutes, Ciel was just going to leave the damned school anyway.

* * *

Exiting the classroom, Sebastian headed towards his office. Spending the day worrying about the teenage boy in his office was driving him insane. He needed to make sure that Ciel had listened to him and stayed in his office.

Opening his office door Sebastian's eyes immediately focused on the sleeping figure at his desk. Relief shot through his system. He stayed. Thank goodness Ciel listened to him. The younger boy usually had too much pride to listen to anyone else.

Expelling the breath he was holding Sebastian moved towards the said boy.

Sebastian leant down towards the sleeping figure and gave him a light kiss on the back of his head. Sebastian let his lips rest on the head for longer than needed, breathing in deeply, savouring the younger's scent. He smelt... delicious. Like the sweetest strawberry in a punnet of delicious berries. Yet again it may have something to do with the strawberry scented shampoo Ciel uses.

"Ciel..." Sebastian whispered. "Wake up my love." Sebastian ran his hands down the slender back. "Time for us to leave now." Sebastian leant down to bite the top of Ciel's ear softly. Knowing it was a weakness of the younger boy, Sebastian knew it wouldn't take long for him to wake up.

"Mmmm... Sebastian?" Ciel called out sleepily, leaning back into Sebastian.

"Are you awake now, my love?" Sebastian stopped nibbling on Ciel's ear but continued to run his hands down his sides.

"No." Ignoring the chuckling man behind him, Ciel slowly lifted his head up from the table to peer around the room. "School has finished right?"

"Yes, it has finished for the day. Shall we head home now?"

Letting out a sigh, Ciel mutters a 'finally' before getting off his chair. Wincing at the stiffness of his muscles, Ciel shook off the stiffness and went to grab his bag. Before he could reach his bag, Sebastian swiftly moved in and took the teen's school bag for him.

"I can carry my own bag, Sebastian." Ciel said frowning at the older man.

Giving the younger boy a smirk, Sebastian replied a small, "I know," and walked out of the small office with the smirk still plastered on his face.

Tisking at his lover's impudence, Ciel readily followed the demonic man out of the cramped office, and finally out of the hell hole of a school.

* * *

Leaning against the doorframe connected to both Ciel and Sebastian's bedroom, Sebastian stared down at the younger boy laying on the bed looking aimlessly at the ceiling.

"Ciel?" Sebastian called out to the youngster softly.

"Hm...?"

"Can we talk?"

"We already are." Sebastian sighed at Ciel's attitude. He couldn't really blame the boy, he had a pretty poor day at school. But he thought that giving the boy some space would make him in less of a bad mood. Obviously not.

Walking all the way into the room Sebastian held out his hand to help Ciel up off the bed.

Ciel didn't take the outstretched hand straight away. He just turned his head away from the ceiling and stared up at his lovers face. Both men looked into each other's eyes, both men searching for something different. Sebastian was looking to see if he could see if Ciel was okay, if he would be fine. But Ciel just looked as impassive as ever, not showing any emotions on his face but distrust. Would Ciel ever come to trust him? To trust that he would always be there for him? It upset him that Ciel would always feel alone.

Looking up at the outstretched hand, Ciel ignored the hand and looked up towards his lovers face. It's not that Ciel didn't trust Sebastian, it was just that it was hard to lean on someone after what happened to his parents. Once upon a time Ciel relied on others, once had friends and those that he trusted and respected. But all that disappeared when he killed his parents, the ones he loved. Maybe to some extent Ciel knew that what he was doing was unreasonable, that he knew that people come and go in life, that there wouldn't always be the same people to help him, who would love him. But all that was pushed to the back of his mind in favour of choosing solitude so he would never being hurt by others again.

But it seemed that no matter what he did he was always being hurt. Leaning on his parents resulted in him being hurt and left alone, but leaning on no one also resulted in him being hurt by the very people he tried to keep his distance from. Was there no way to win?

Finally looking away from Sebastian's eyes, Ciel reached up and accepted Sebastian's helping hand. Maybe, just maybe he could rely on Sebastian, to keep the older man with him. But Sebastian wouldn't be around forever. No one could be with someone forever. Eventually, Sebastian would get bored of him and leave him alone. Is it worth leaning on Sebastian even though eventually he would leave? Ciel's hand pulled back from Sebastian's a little.

Ignorant to Ciel's inner thoughts, Sebastian grabbed on tighter to Ciel's smaller hand, not allowing the younger boy to pull away from him. Sebastian pulled his young charge up and pressed him flat against his body.

Not expecting the close proximity, Ciel jumped with a start. Sebastian hardly ever gave Ciel hugs unless they were on the couch watching a movie or in bed together. Even then Ciel only grudgingly agreed to let Sebastian have what he wanted (even though secretly Ciel loved having Sebastian so close to him). But at this moment, Ciel didn't want to be touched by anyone, not even his lover. The fear of having Sebastian leaving him was too fresh in his mind; he couldn't let himself be attached to anyone. It hurt too much to be left alone after having loved, and been loved by someone.

Putting his small hands on his lover's chest, Ciel pushed him away slowly.

"Sebas-"

Growling softly Sebastian pulled Ciel back against his own body.

"No. Don't push me away Ciel."

"I'm not pushing you away, I just want some space for a minute!" Ciel attempted to push away from his lover again.

"Ciel... Please." Sebastian pulled the teen away from his body and made him look up at his face. "I know you had a bad day-"

"You know I had a bad day?" Ciel ripped his arms out of his worried lover's arms. "What about me? You don't have to deal with being abused on a daily basis! You don't know what it's like to have the people around you hurting and abusing you, and you can't do anything about it."

Gritting his teeth Sebastian resisted the urge to growl again at the blind boy. Doesn't Ciel see that the reason others push him around is because he _lets_ them push him around?

"Don't you think you have suffered enough? Do you really think you need to punish yourself more?" Sebastian cried out almost desperately. Ciel shouldn't need to punish himself at all. It hurt Sebastian to see Ciel hurt all the time.

"What are you on about?" Ciel raised his eyebrows at Sebastian's random question. They were just talking about having a bad day and now Sebastian's talking about him punishing himself?

"Why do you never fight back when others hurt you? Do you think you deserve to be tortured?" Sebastian explained to the younger boy standing in front of him with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Where is this coming from? There wasn't very much I could do when there were writing those- those things on the blackboard! I didn't even know they were writing anything about me." Ciel retorted angrily at the man in front of him. It wasn't his fault that he decided to ignore the other students instead of being ignored and teased all the time. Any way, if Sebastian wasn't late to class none of this would have happened today! It would have been a normal, boring day.

"Are you punishing yourself because of what happened to your parents? It was an accident. You-"

"I know that!" Ciel interjected. "I'm not punishing myself by letting others hurt me. Do you think I enjoy being beaten up until I can't move? That I enjoy hearing others calling me filthy and crude words? Do you think I like being reminded of what I did to my parents? The ones I loved with my whole heart?" Falling to his knees Ciel continued. "I would do _anything_ to see them again." The last words were a desperate whisper as the small boy lay crying on the carpet.

Sebastian didn't know what to do as he watched frozen as the young boy curled up on himself and cried out desperate tears. Crying for his dead parents whom he missed and wanted to see again. Crying out for someone to help him to stop the cruel actions of his peers.

Moving onto the ground with his lover, Sebastian held the boy in his arms rocking back and forth.

"I know you miss them. It's okay. I understand." Sebastian just kept repeating the soothing words until his lover calmed down.

Sebastian was at a loss. Even if this was a normal occurrence, it still shocked him every time his lover broke down like this. The poor boy has had too much stress and pain for anybody to handle. Even Sebastian wouldn't know how to deal with it all if he was in Ciel's shoes. There was only one thing he could do to convince Ciel that he loved him, that there were people out there who cared for him.

After Ciel had calmed down somewhat, Sebastian picked him up and carried him over to their bed and placed Ciel and himself under the covers. Kissing the top of the trembling boy's forehead, Sebastian let his lips rest there as he tried to decide what the best course of action was to do now. He could just lay with his lover until he fell asleep or he could make his lover forget everything but him in a world of passion. Unsure if his lover would be up for anything sexual, Sebastian decided to just lay down with the younger boy until he fell asleep.

After five minutes of nothing but listening to Ciel try to control his tears, Sebastian was surprised when Ciel's tear filled eyes peaked out from under the covers of the bed and looked up at his own. The younger boy didn't even have to say a word; his tear filled eyes spoke of what he wanted. He didn't want to sleep, he had slept enough today, he wanted to forget, forget what others thought of him, forget what he had done to the ones he loved. He wanted Sebastian to make him forget everything.

Not waiting for anymore conformation, Sebastian reached down and grabbed Ciel's lips in a forceful kiss; Ciel wasn't the only one who wanted this. Not to be outdone, Ciel responded to the kiss with bruising passion, pushing against Sebastian's own lips in desperation.

Sebastian's tongue peaked out from his mouth and ran against Ciel's own lips, telling him to open up for him, and Ciel didn't hesitate to open his mouth his lover. Both tongues raced out in a battle for dominance, rubbing against each other in a passion like no other. Both men were trying to get as close as they could to one another, the need already arising to be connected, to be made one, to be whole.

Keeping their mouths connected, Sebastian threw the covers off their bodies and rolled on top of the lithe body of his lover. Not expecting the change of positions caused Ciel to pause in the midst of the battle which allowed Sebastian the upper hand and push his tongue into Ciel's mouth, sweep his tongue to every corner of his mouth and tasting all he had to offer.

Sebastian could never get enough of the younger's taste, while he smelt of the sweetest strawberry, his taste was one of the most exquisite meals on the planet, Sebastian swore he could live off Ciel's taste alone and never bore of it.

With the shock wearing off Ciel pushed his tongue against his lovers and tried to push his way into his lover's mouth, the need to taste his lover being his only rational thought.

Not letting his lover have the upper hand, Sebastian continued to ravish his lover's mouth, eating up all the younger boy had to offer: his tongue running up against the pearly white teeth, and rubbing against Ciel's own tongue. Once again Ciel tried to get the upper hand by sitting up and pushing up against Sebastian's body. While Ciel wouldn't be able to win in a strength battle against his lover, maybe he could slowly manoeuvrer his way into making Sebastian lay down so he could shove his tongue down Sebastian's throat.

Slowly pushing his lover back, Ciel was cheering to himself with every small step towards his goal. Unfortunately for Ciel, Sebastian realised just what his lover was doing and pushed Ciel back down on the bed. Not giving up so easily, Ciel pushed Sebastian up with more force, only to be disappointed again when Sebastian resisted.

Annoyed at not being allowed to do what he wanted to do, made Ciel pull away in frustration. Why can't Sebastian let him be in charge?

Seeing a string of saliva still connected the two bodies together, Sebastian broke the connection between them with a sweep of his tongue. Earning a glare from the younger boy Sebastian just smiled and pecked his lover's lips.

"Don't glare at me, Ciel." Sebastian cooed, stroking his lover's face.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are." Sebastian laughed and pecked his lover's lips again earning a pout from the younger boy.

"No, I'm not." Turning away from his lover, Ciel glared at the wall.

Sighing, Sebastian lightly grabbed his lover's face and turned it towards him. "Don't be like that." Sebastian let his forehead fall against Ciel's own forehead. "Just let me love you. You know I only ever want to show you the upmost pleasure." Sebastian circled his thumb around the pouting boy's soft lips. "So will you let me show you I love you?"

Closing his eyes, Ciel let out a soft breath. He knows that Sebastian loves him. Sebastian tells him every waking moment they are together. He doesn't need the reassurance; he just doesn't want to feel like Sebastian is the only one giving. He just wished that he could return the favour to the older man. Sebastian always does so much for him, maybe he should just let him do what he wants. After all it seems to make the older man happy.

"Alright..." Ciel leaned in and kissed Sebastian on the lips confirming his last statement.

That was all Sebastian needed, not wasting another second, Sebastian started to lay small kisses upon the red face of his lover; first kissing his forehead then moving onto both eyes lids and down to his nose.

Sebastian continued to lay kisses on the boys face. He ran his hand up Ciel's shirt pushing it up to his chest and ran his hands over the pale boys exposed body.

Ciel's breath started coming out in shorter breaths, with every movement of his lovers hand running down his body made Ciel's body shiver in anticipation.

Sebastian moved his kisses down Ciel's neck and down his chest, moving his fingers across a soft nipple and circling the small nub. Ciel arched his back into the teasing finger as the small amount of pleasure coursed through his body.

Sebastian drew his mouth to the erect nipple and using the tip of his tongue, licked up the erect nub before devouring it with his mouth and sucking it.

From the onslaught of pleasure from such a sensitive part of his body, Ciel quickly arched into the other man's body.

"Nggh, Sebaastian! More!"

Always being the one to give to give his lover what he wanted, Sebastian didn't hesitate to move his circling fingers to rub against the younger man's erect nub in a fervent motion. Even though Ciel was used to the pleasure that Sebastian always gave him, his breath still hitched as Sebastian kept his ministrations on his nipple and delivering his body the pleasure it craved almost continuously.

Sebastian always knows how to make him feel better, how to take his mind off his pain and hurt.

Digging his toes into the bed beneath him, Ciel slowly opened his legs wider to accommodate his lover better. Taking the hint, Sebastian moved his body in between Ciel's legs so he could be closer to the smaller boy beneath him.

Using Sebastian's closeness to his advantage, Ciel moved his hips upwards towards Sebastian's own clothed member. Ciel tried to get Sebastian to understand what he wanted, he needed friction, the sweet friction that brought him closer to completion with every single touch.

"Ahh Sebastian! Ah-!" Sebastian grounded his hips with enough force for Ciel to see stars in front of his eyes. Both men continued to rub harshly against one another, both moving towards their own completion. "Nhhg Sebas-. Mmm, I'm so close... Ahh! I'm ganna ah-!" Before Ciel could finish his sentence, Sebastian quickly moved to the end of the bed panting harshly trying to stop himself pouncing the younger, very horney male and ending their fun too soon.

"Oh gosh. Seems we got a bit carried away." Sebastian gave a small laugh.

"Nggh... Sebastian!" Ciel called out grabbing his member with one hand and the other went and went down further and massage his balls around in the palm of his hand. "I was so close..." Sebastian watched his young lover stroke himself hurriedly trying to gain release from his aching cock. "Sebas- ahhh! So good- nhh."

Sebastian quickly moved back towards his lover and took hold of his lover's hands and removed them from his aching need.

Seeing the protest in Ciel's eyes Sebastian quickly intervened. "I want to make you cum when we have sex. Not now. Although..." Sebastian moved in close to his lover. "You look damn sexy when you masturbate, calling out my name like that turns me on, you are so hot." Sebastian stroked himself just to prove what his younger lover does to him.

"Ohh... Ciel. Mmmm." Slowly removing his hands from his member, Sebastian stood up off the bed and saw his lover looking at him wantonly.

"You think I look sexy playing with myself?" Ciel's eyes moved to Sebastian's clothed member and licked his lips." Have you had a look at yourself, Sebastian? You look so good like that... But you know what would be better?" Ciel asked Sebastian moving his eyes from Sebastian's crotch to his face. "Having your hard dick inside of me, thrusting into me feeling my most intimate of places... Doesn't that sound like a better idea?"

"Mmmm... I do like your idea... It does sound _much_ better than what we were doing before... But I'm afraid to get to that part we have to get rid of some of our clothes..." Sebastian motioned towards his own clothes.

"They do seem to get in the way don't they?" Ciel moved off the bed first and quickly removed his own clothes deeming them highly irrelevant at this point in time. After watching Ciel removed his clothes, Sebastian moved off the bed and started by undoing the button on his trousers, making sure that Ciel was watching his every movement. He slowly pulled down the zipper giving his member more relief from its confines. Letting out a breath of air, Sebastian relished in the lack of restriction against his very hard member.

Sebastian grabbed the lube from the bedside table. Before he could unscrew the cap, Ciel took the bottle out off his hands.

"..." Sebastian gave Ciel a questioning look. What was Ciel thinking?

Seeing Sebastian's confused expression, Ciel rolled his eyes at the older man and clarified his intentions. "Let me. I want to do it." Sebastian couldn't help but to smirk through the lusty haze, Ciel was just damn to cute when he wanted something.

Not waiting for an answer, Ciel reached up onto his toes and gave the taller man a mind blowing kiss. Both tongues automatically reached out to fight in a battle once again. Both men hand their tongues rubbing against one another in an attempt to gain dominance over the other. This time with Ciel's mind focused solely on this task, he was able to gain some leverage over Sebastian and force his tongue into Sebastian's cavern.

With the older man distracted, Ciel pulled down Sebastian's pants and boxers alike and let them pool at his feet, leaving him with just his black button up shirt still on.

Feeling the heat from their activities, Sebastian decided that his shirt needed to go as well. Quickly removing his shirt Sebastian threw it somewhere in the room behind him.

Squeezing some of the lube into his hands, Ciel rubbed his hands together to warm the lube up so it wasn't too cold for his lover.

Retching for his lovers erect member, Ciel started to stroke Sebastian, his smaller hands moving up and down on Sebastian's fully matured member at a steady pace. With each stroke on his shaft, Sebastian released throaty moans with a mixture of Ciel's name.

Once Sebastian's member was adequately coated in enough of the lube, Ciel removed his hands from Sebastian's member and gave his lover a peck on the lips. Dragging his lover towards the bed, Ciel went onto all fours onto the bed and looked back towards his lover.

"Sebastian... Please... take me now." A blush crept up on Ciel's face at his blatant request.

"Is that an order?" Sebastian asked mockingly as he ran his hands down his lover's spinal cord causing shivers to run down Ciel's body.

"Nggh... If it makes you hurry up, then yes, yes it is."

Placing his member at Ciel's entrance, Sebastian replied to his lover's demand. "Yes, my lord."

Sebastian pushed his hips forward slowly, forcing the head of his sex through the ring of muscles of his lover's hole that is clenching with anticipation. Licking his lips at the glorious sight Sebastian pushed in even further trying not to hurt his lover too much.

Ciel let his head rest on the mattress as he tried to relax his muscles so Sebastian could get his member further into him. He knows how much it hurts both himself and Sebastian if he doesn't relax. Taking a deep breath Ciel relaxed all his muscles ignoring the first set of pain radiating through his body with the head of Sebastian's cock inside of him.

Sebastian pushed in half way before Ciel cried out in pain.

"Ah... Sebastian!" Ciel called out in pain. Squeezing his eyes shut, Ciel tried to just focus on keeping his breathing steady and muscles unclenched. The worst part is always the first part. He just needed to get through the first part and then only pleasure follows.

"It's okay, Ciel. Nearly there. Just a little more." Sebastian cooed to his lover. After waiting a minute for Ciel to get used to the stretching of his body, Sebastian quickly thrust in the rest of the way.

"Ahhh! Sebastian!" Ciel moaned out.

Pulling back nearly all the way, Sebastian thrust back in as far as he could go in.

"Ohh Ciel... This feels so good..." Sebastian continued to thrust in and out in an even pace to keep both him and his lover satisfied. Sebastian kept entering on different angles to try to find the spot in Ciel which would make the boy a quivering mess under him with each thrust.

After a couple more thrusts Ciel releases a strangled moan at the same time his arms fail him and he collapses under his own body weight.

"Sebast- Ah! Th-there!" Ciel called out to his lover.

Sebastian feels Ciel clench his member to nearly an unbearable level. Smirking through the pain, Sebastian knows he has hit Ciel's prostate. Waiting for Ciel to relax his muscles, Sebastian reaches down to stroke Ciel's own sex.

Once Ciel relaxed a little, Sebastian released Ciel's dripping member and started up thrusting into Ciel's body once more.

Aiming each of his thrusts to the same spot, Ciel feels an onslaught of pleasure and cannot control the sounds that escape his lips.

"Nnngh Sebastian! Ahh!" Ciel screamed out as Sebastian continued his fast pace thrusting. "Keep- ah! Going... Faster!" Digging his hands into the bed beneath him, Ciel kept moaning out and screaming different variations of his lover's name.

Sebastian, hearing his name being called so wantonly from his lover's mouth, sped up his thrusts to meet the others demands.

"Yes! Sebastian! So good!" Ciel pushed his hips back to meet each one of his Sebastian's thrusts. "Ah! Harder!"

Obeying his lover's request, Sebastian sped up his thrusts with more intensity. The feeling of Ciel clenching his sphincter around his member with every thrust made him dizzy with pleasure.

"Sebas- Ah! I'm ganna cum... let's ah! Together?" Ciel breathed out feeling his pleasure reaching its peak.

"Yes, I'm- ah- nearly there as well. Nhh... Together."

Feeling Sebastian thrust against his prostate one more time, Ciel released his seed against his chest calling out Sebastian's name in pleasure.

"Sebastian!"

Feeling Ciel clench around his member in his own completion, Sebastian started calling his lover's name like a mantra.

"Ciel. Oh Ciel..." Sebastian called out as his pleasure filled body reached its peak and released his seed into his lover.

* * *

**Later that night.**

Both Sebastian and Ciel were just lying blissfully on the bed in silence. The only sound heard was the steady breathing coming from the lovers.

After a few minutes, Ciel started to more around disturbing the peace both men had after experiencing their pleasure filled hours. Sebastian watched his lover toss and turn in his arms. Impatient of waiting for Ciel to tell him what he was thinking, Sebastian just asked his lover.

"Ciel, what's wrong?"

After a minute of silence, Sebastian thought that Ciel wasn't going to answer him and was about to ask again when Ciel finally spoke up in a whisper. "I can't rely on you."

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked confused as to what Ciel was referring to. Where did this come from?

"If I rely on you..." Ciel paused to think how to word what he was trying to say, "If I lean on you, I will only get hurt. You can't be around forever. One day you will leave me alone and I don't think I could stand to pick up the pieces after you leave..." Ciel concluded, never raising his voice above a whisper.

Sitting up in the bed, Sebastian gazes down at the troubled boy. "Didn't you ever think of it the other way around?" Ciel looked at Sebastian in surprise. "What happens if you leave me instead? How do you think I would feel to be left alone?" Ciel looked away from Sebastian's eyes and started fiddling with the bed sheets not sure how to answer the question. After a pause Sebastian continued. "I fear the day that you will one day give up and leave everything behind. To leave _me_ behind to pick up the pieces."

"I would never leave you-." Ciel said hurriedly, he was confused. He would never leave Sebastian. He loved the man for goodness sake!

"I will never leave you either, if it's your wish I would follow you everywhere. Beside you as you lie, softly down, I will be. Until I hear the words, 'check mate'."

"Checkmate?" Ciel asked confused.

"Until you don't want me anymore." Sebastian clarified.

"I will never 'not want you.' I will be with you forever if I can." Ciel said fiercely.

"Forever is a long time…" Sebastian said softly.

* * *

**I love my sappy/angst-worthy/troubled endings ^_^ (kinda) (I actually wrote the last part first ;P lol)**

**My gosh this took way too long to finish, I was writing this over a period of... one or two months...? And a good couple of hours spent on it. x_x**

**If you guys find any errors, please do tell tell. Thank you!**

**I hope you enjoyed it ^_^**

**'Till next time.**


End file.
